


Selection day

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Theo Raeken, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeders, Creeper Peter Hale, F/M, Good Peter Hale, Jealous Derek, Jealous Theo Raeken, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Isaac, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Peter Hale, Protective Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Theo Raeken, Werewolves, pain in the arse peter, sort of, the bite, then Alpha Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves have a selection day in every town, every 5 years where all 17 years old are giving a simple test to see if they are able to become werewolves and who are the omegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've updated the fic

It was selection day; the town makes a big deal out of it with banners of the alphas and their clan symbol. Stiles hated he hated the alphas and he hated the term because they weren’t be selected for anything special, they weren’t the best of something or the smartest no it was because they are old enough. Every 5 years on the same day all the 17 year old goes to the town hall and have a drop of blood taken and if it turns back they are not selected if it remains red they go into the selection line for another around test is done. 

His dad was proud that he got past the first part while Stiles was dreading the second set of tests because they were a bit too personal. Omega testing as it was called and that was the next station for Stiles, he stood at the door with a sign that just read “Omega Testing’ he swallowed thickly as he walked into the room, there was two tests the first one is the personal one where doctors have you stripped down to your birthday suit and do an exam to see how your body reacts to alpha’s scent. The problem for Stiles is he knew there was chance he could be a breeder he has been around a couple of alphas in the last few years and his body has definitely reacted. 

He took a deep breath and walked into the exam room and he groaned when he saw Mellissa McCall, his best friend’s mum “Hello Stiles.” She smiled as she walked over to him, and held out her hand.  
“Hi Mellissa.” He said, handing her the bit of paper he got from the last selection station. She notices the worry on the teen’s face and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“There is nothing to worry about Doctor Lewis and Deaton are really gentle.” She told him, the whiskey eyed teen looked up at her with wide eyed.  
“The vet is doing the exams!” Stiles chocked out, she chuckled as she pulled out a band that looks like a hospital bracelet.  
“He is an Emissary for the Hale pack he knows about these things better than most.” Stiles frowned  
“How do you know he isn’t biased if he is from the Hale pack?” He asked, Mellissa wrote down Stiles name on the bracelet,  
“No he isn’t, now tells me have you had any reaction to being around alpha?” She asked, Stiles blushed and looked away from her. Tilting her head she again placed a hand on Stiles shoulder “It’s okay Sweet heart.” She whispered to him. He nodded to her and she ticked the bracelet, before putting on his wrist “It will be over with quickly.” 

By the end of Exam Stiles was bright red his face hot from embarrassment but he had been conformed to be Omega and now being sent off the last part of the testing. The next room he entered into was like the city hall large but the differences was there was three didn’t lines, one for the girls, one is for those who didn’t who didn’t come up as omega in the second test and the third one is for those who have tested positive. 

The girls were tested quickly a pin prick on their wrists and they were sent off to the clan rooms, the boys who aren’t omega again were pin pricked and sent on their way. They get their bites and sent home unless they are an omega then they have to spend time with the alpha…just my luck…he thinks. He sees Scott in one of the other lines and they wave to each other each one smiling weakly at the other. He hopes they end up in the same pack together he doesn’t think he could bare it if Scott got into a different one from his.

“Lahey I.” A woman called out, Stiles looked up as he watched as the curly blonde haired boy walked over to a tall woman with amber eyes she just looked scary and pissed off. There was a clip board in her hands as she marked off names, she directed the blonde boy to a screen and then walked back out. “Stilinski S.” Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat as he turned to his dark hair friend, who mouthed ‘Good luck.’ To him, Stiles walked out to the front where this dark hair woman stood looking at him “Go behind screen number three.” She said, he nodded and walked over to the screen and moved behind it there he saw a brown haired blue eyed wolf looking at him.

The man smiled at him and waved his hand at Stiles to sit down, he had a scar down one side of his face that made Stiles wince a little because he knew he been up against the hunters. Since werewolves came out into the open they have tried almost everything in their power to get rid of them, but now they are being hunted down and locked up for their crimes. “Hello Stiles is it?” The man asked, the teen nodded at him.  
“Yes sir.” He told him as he hands him the paper work again and let him look at his wrist.  
“Good my name is Duke, now this final test is to find out what pack you’re going to be in.” he told him “Hold out your hand please.” He asked, the teen looked at the wolf as he took Stiles wrist and looked at the bracelet before he picked up a needle and dipped it into what looks like black ink. Stiles has no idea what the hell it really is as the wolf held it over his wrist “This might sting.” He tells him as he pushes the tip of the needle into his wrist.  
“Awo!” Stiles hisses as he pulled his arm away, Duke chuckled at him as he held Stiles wrist tighter and watched the black ink turn blue and spread out into spiral triskelion “Why did it turn blue?” He asked, as he looks at the pattern on his wrist he knows who these belongs to…oh happy days…  
“To show your Omega.” Duke told him, he wrote something on a bit of paper and hands it to Stiles “Alice got another for the Hale’s.” He called out.

 

The Dark hair woman with the clip bored walks around the screen “Come with me.” She asked curtly, she started to lead Stiles out the room and the teen took one last look back one last time to see if he could see his friend. But he couldn’t…he must be behind the other screens… he thought, he looked back around to see Alice waiting for him “The room your about to go into is for the Hale clan, the alpha will be by in a little while he is running late so for now just sit tight. Once your receive your bit your can go home.” She told him, she open the door him and Stiles just stood there looking up at her.  
“What if I don’t want the bite?” He asked  
“You don’t get a choice as a breeder you will do your duty to your pack. ” She snapped at him, Stiles frowned at as he turned to look into the room where he sees the curly hair blonde from the line up sit and two girls. “I will inform the sheriff.” She said as she pushed Stiles into the room and shut the door  
“I really don’t like that woman!” he growled as he kicked the door before he sits down.

The others in the room Stiles knew from school there was Isaac the curly haired blonde boy and Erica they looks sort of a like but they are just close friends from school as far as Stiles knows. Then there as Princes Peaches or better known as Lydia. He was shocked to see her there he has always had a crush on her since they were kids but then again Stiles has had a crush on a few men to…the puts the nail in the coffin for being a omega… he told himself “S...Stiles I didn’t think you would be here?” Isaac asked, the teen looked at him and wondered what he meant by that but just shrugged at him.  
“I knew, I just wasn’t sure which clan.” He answered; Lydia looked up from her phone and sees the blue mark on his wrist.  
“You’re Omega then?” Lydia asked as she nodded to his wrist, Stiles frowned and looked down at it his hand tracing the pattern.  
“Yeah lucky old me. I heard Jackson didn’t get in to any clan?” He asked, she looked up with that calculating look on her face as if she could see right to your bones.  
“No, his test turned black, he’s now trying to convince me that he was to masculine to be wolf and the test wasn’t sure.” There was snorts in the room from the others.  
“Didn’t he say that last year?” Erica asked as he let Isaac rest his head on her shoulders  
“I believe he did.” The red haired girl said,  
“What a dick.” Isaac mumbled, Lydia looked at him with the same look she gave Stiles. “What he is, next to their werewolves he’s the biggest dick next to them.”  
“He had a point.” Stiles said as he got up to make himself a coffee drink.

The alpha of the pack was really late that irritated Stiles and the others, by the end of the day Scott joined them and Theo and Boyd but there was another boy Liam but he was a year to young, tuned out there was a mix up with his name and a other Liam so they sent him home. Boyd sat with Isaac and Erica while Theo sat with Scott and Stiles, while Scott got one well with Theo the whiskey eyed teen didn’t. Theo always caused trouble for Stiles if he wasn’t trying to push to the ground he was touching him in improper way…Great just what I want…Stiles thought bitterly.

Alice came back into the room this time around with two tall men…Hello tall dark and sour… Stiles thought as he looked at one of the Hale men that stood in the room. “These are your Peter, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes, Theo Raeken and Vernon Boyd.” She said, looking at her clip bored. Peter Hale the alpha of the Hale pack since the death of his sister, the pack was attacked by hunters they killed many members of the pack all was left was Peter, Derek, Laura and Cora along with Peter’s daughter Malia, so the need to rebuild their pack was great. 

Peter is a tall man thick shoulders and some greying black hair and for Stiles he knows him all too well, he knows him as a perve that has a nasty habit of sneaking into his bed room at night he won’t hurt him but they just talk. But then there was his Nephew who is talk dark and sour or better known as Derek Hale, and while Stiles has crush on the wolf would just pin him to the wall hard enough to leave bruises.  
“Stiles good to see you here, I knew you would be part of my Clan” Peter purred, he told him as he reached out and touched his cheek.  
“Yeah great just brilliant, another reason to have you popping into my bed room at night.” He said flicking his hand away; Peter just smiled at him as he turned to look at the others.  
“Oooh twins.” Peter smiled, both Isaac and Erica blushed and at him.  
“They aren’t twins.” Alice said  
“Shame. So who are the male breeders?” He asked, Alice with her blood clip bored looked down it  
“That will be Mr Lahey and Mr Stilinski.” She said …bitch… Stiles thought, Theo looked at Stiles and growled making Peter look at him with a raised eye brow.  
“Good, right line up for bite little ones.” Peter smiled brightly as he clapped his hands together.

Stiles frowned as he looked away from Theo and walked up to Peter, he just wanted it over with so he could go home and bitch to his father about it all. Peter smiled at him and placed is hand on his shoulders “Where shall I bite you ummm, on the neck and shoulder?” He asked as he let his fingers caress the teen’s throat and there were a few growls in the room and not just from Theo this time. “Ooor the wrist?” His eyes shifted to Derek, who looked like he was going to kill him as Peter looked at the ink mark on his wrist “Or maybe the hip.” He finely said  
“Peter just bite him on the neck!” Derek finely snapped, making the alpha wolf smirk as he turned back to Stiles and in a flash of red eyes he sunk his fangs into shoulder.

He felt the teeth slice into his skin a scream ripped its way out of his throat it was out of shock more than the pain. But as Peter pulls his fangs out of his throat he turned to Derek and let him hold the woozy teen. Derek’s eyes turned red as bite down onto over Peter’s bite getting another scream out of Stiles bit this time the teen passed out. He licked the bite clean as he looked at the other in the room who look terrified as the wolf picked up the unconscious teen and held him close.  
“Isaac your turn.” Peter growled  
“Why did you bite Stiles twice?” Scott growled as he stood forward!  
“Derek is alpha, and Stiles is his mate.” Scott jaw dropped and just looked stund.  
“What?” Theo snarled,  
“Thought you were just going to have him did you?” Peter grinned at him; he turned to Derek and nodded to him and the wolf turned to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott’s eye widen in fear as he watched his unconscious best friend getting carried out the room, he looked to Peter is in fear wondering where Derek was taking Stiles. “Stiles!” He called out to him, and started to move forward “Wait-Wait Peter where is Derek taking him?” He yelled, the alpha looked back at him after he bites Isaac. 

The curly haired blonde whimpered as he swayed as the alpha held him in his arms and guided Isaac over to the chair and sat him down. “Good boy.” Peter purred softly as he stroked his face,  
“Peter!” Scott snarled, the alpha turned around his mouth and chin still covered in blood. He walked over to the dark haired teen and warped his arms around Scott’s shoulders.   
“Derek is taking Stiles back home; he needs to speak to the sheriff.” He told him, with a grin as he curled his hand around Scott’s arm and looked at him.   
“Why?” He asked, as he tried to pull away from the alpha.   
“Rules of mating Scott you have to go to the alpha and the family members of the omega you wish to course. So if you wished to court Isaac you will go to his father, however due to recent hospital visits Isaac is going to be living with me now. So it’s me you will have to see if you wish to court him.”   
“Wait what?” The blonde asked, looking up confused at the alpha wolf.   
“You really think I don’t know what happens to the omega of my pack? I’ve been scent marking you like I have done with Stiles for the last 3 years; I know what your father’s been doing.” He told him.   
“You son of a bitch you could have gotten me out of there!”

Meanwhile…  
Derek carried Stiles out the back and towards his car the teen resting his head on his shoulder he started to wake up, the wolf howled with happiness that finely he has his mate and nothing and no one will take him away from him. He just got to hope that the Sheriff won’t shoot him; he knows how protective the man is of his only child. He stops and chuckled as he had a flash in his mind about him and Stiles and their future children. He shook his head and then placed Stiles in the passenger seat and buckling him up and looked at him and stroked his face and kissed him on the lips before going around to the driver’s side.

Oh the drive to the Sheriff’s house Stiles was fully away and frowned as he looked out the window at the passing houses and street lamps. He groaned and turned to his head to look at the wolf after a couple of seconds “You feeling okay?” Derek asked   
“Yeah a little sore.” He mumbled, Derek smiled as he kept his eyes on the road “So I’m your mate?” He asked, the alpha was quit for a moment before the wolf pulled the car over and then turned around and face him before cupping his face and look at him in the eyes. “You owe years worth of fantasy.” He mumbled something to him; Derek smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.   
“Just rest we need to talk to your dad.”  
“Oh god.” He mumbled “He is going to kill you!”

The sheriff was pacing he had gotten the phone call while at work about his son being picked by the Hale pack. But that was almost hour ago. He is now worried it is dark and Stiles isn’t answering his phone and he know what Peter Hale is like, the man has been stalking his son since Stiles started to show signs he was an omega. He is on the phone yelling at Peter Hale “I SWEAR TO GOD HALE IF YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO MY SON OTHER THAN BITE HIM…” He stopped when he heard the door bell and ended his call with the cocky alpha. 

Noah slams his large drink of whisky onto the dining room table and moves quickly towards the front door. He pulls the door open almost ripping it off its hinges as he stood there to see Derek standing there holding up Stiles. “Hi dad.” He slurred, the teen was a wake now and feeling groggy the bite on his neck has healed in a strange crescent moon. But Noah sees the blood staining his son’s shirt and hoodie making him looked up at the wolf.  
“That is a lot of blood for a bite!” He growled as he went to grab him, but was stopped by Derek who growled back and held onto Stiles even tighter.  
“There are something we need to talking about.” He told him, Noah’s frown only deepen as he left Derek into his house as he has his arm around Stiles. 

He closes the front door and he groans figuring out that this talk is not going to be something he likes. He walks into the room and picked up his drink from the dining room table and turned around “Alright go on get on with it.” Noah said, as he watched the way Derek warped his arm around his son and that had him gritting his teeth.   
“Stiles is my mate and during the first 24 hours after the bite I need to stay with him to make sure our bone strengthen.” He told the sheriff; Noah looked at Stiles to see if what the wolf was saying was true.   
“First I knew about it was when Derek bite me.” Stiles frowned for a moment “Well after I woke up.” He mumbled as he rested his head against Derek’s shoulder.


End file.
